Crazy For You
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: It's one thing to be wrongfally imprisoned, it's a another to be wrongfully placed in a loony bin! Especially when you fall in love with one of the creepiest, and posibly craziest, person there! (Could not, for the life of me, think up a better title)
1. I'm Not Crazy

**A/N: Just... It won't leave me alone!**

* * *

"I can't believe this! I didn't even do anything wrong!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

"Garfield, we're worried. Loving the animals and being vegan-" My dad started.

"I'm vegetarian, dad! There's a difference, and this is no reason to put me in the Loony Bin!"

"Gar, you just need some rehabilitation, it's not forever." My mom pointed out. "And being in this P.E.T.A is not an excuse to set all the zoo animals free."

"THEY DON'T DESERVE TO BE LOCKED UP! IT'S ANIMAL CRULETY!" I shouted even louder. "How would you like to be stared at all day by strangers?! I was justified in that act!"

"Alrighty, little man." The guy behind the desk said. "Just calm down, I ain't afraid to sedate you."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I AM BEING WRONGLY IMPRIS-OW!" Big dude stuck a needle in my arm.

I pretty much just dropped to the floor.

* * *

I woke up in a small-ish room. It had a bed, which I was currently sitting on, a small bathroom, and a nightstand with a clock that said 12:15pm in blue letters. The room itself was white. Perfect I'm officially in a Insane Asylum.

"Yipy." I muttered.

The door opened and in walked the same guy that was behind the desk earlier.

"Good to see you're up, kiddo." He said. "You slept for a whole day, I thought that shot killed you. It was only made for a few hours."

"Might as well be dead." I crossed my arms. "I'll just be board out of my mind in here!"

"You wanna meet some of the others?"

"Fine. If I'm gonna be in here..." I got off the bed and started fallowing him down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's short.**


	2. What a Creepy Girl

Well, the halls were a lot longer then I thought... Or maybe it just looks like that because they're all the same. Or something in between. Anyway, while we were walking I thought I should spike up conversation. The silence was eerie and unnerving.

"So... The other patients..." I started. "Are they, like, my age or...?"

"Corse. The whole place _is_ for teenagers. Meaning thirteen to nineteen." He said.

"Huh... So, what's your name?"

"Victor, little man."

"I'm not little. Just... haven't had a growth spirt." I pouted.

"Sure, dude. Rae'll be happy she's not the shortest kid here anymore." Victor smiled.

"Ray? That's a weird name for a girl."

"It's short for Raven."

"...Oh... Still, weird name."

"I don't even think that's her real name. I mean... it could be... but no one really knows anything about her. Who knows, maybe she'll find a friend in you." He laughed. "Like that's gonna happen."

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Or her I guess, who knows why she's in here.

"Nothing I really know of. But she's... I dunno. _Different._"

No shit? I pursed my lips. "Will she try and kill me?"

Victor almost laughed at that. "She's not dangerous, no more than anyone else here. If she was, she'd be in the north wing with the other psycho kids."

"So there are psycho here."

"Yeah, but you'll only see them if your stupid enough to go down there."

Okay, avoid the Norther Wing. We went through a set of double doors, and into a kind of rec-room type... thing. There were a few kids drawing with crayons, some watching a crappy TV, and then one sitting beside a nurse (but didn't look like they wanted to be there). Victor left, so I was standing in the middle of the room, looking like an idiot. Not knowing what to do, I went and sat at a small table by myself. I just looked around the room. I looked at the kid with the nurse.

The nurse had long red hair, and green eyes, and seemed very patient with the kid. The kid was wearing a hoodie, and her eyes looked purple. Or the one did, I couldn't see the other one. She didn't really look like she was listening to was the nurse was talking about, just staring into space. Then she actually looked at me. It was creepy, the blank stare she was giving. The girl nudged the nurse and pointed at me. The red-head smiled at me and gestured me over.

I hesitated but walk over and sat across from the nurse and the girl.

"Hi, my name's Kori." The nurse said. "You're new?"

"Um, yeah. I'm Garfield." I couldn't really focus on Kroi, that girl was freaking me out. "Not to, uh, be mean, but why is she staring at me?"

"Oh, well, Raven doesn't really talk."

So this is Raven. She's freaking me out. "Oh, um, that's... cool, I guess. Does she need to stare at me though?"

"Um... maybe...? We're not quite sure what goes on in her head, huh, Raven?"

Raven shrugged.

Kori sighed. "You can go back to your room if you like, Raven."

She nodded and stood, gave me one last look, and left the room. What a creepy girl.

* * *

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER! Still short, but hey! My computer crashed, so I couldn't put one up. But it's workin' now! :^D**


End file.
